Various gases, such as oxygen, natural gas, dioxide carbon, liquid petroleum, etc., are widely used in industry, medicine, home, etc. Other than transferring through pipes, most of gases are stored in a high pressure containers (such as aluminum containers, steel containers, etc.). Currently, high pressure container has a body with a releasing switch. The releasing switch is installed with a gas tube or an adjusting valve so as to transfer gas to a desired place.
Because high pressure container contains high pressure air or the gas has bad effects to human body, the storage and use of high pressure air are important. Currently, indications are indicated at the outer surface of a high pressure container and the releasing switch is installed with a safety plug for preventing the drainage of the gas. However this only has an advance effect. If the gas tube or the adjusting valve has faults, due to the emergency occurred, the indications and safety plug in the releasing switch can resolve this problem.
Furthermore, some drain proof or explosion proof devices installed to the gas tube or the adjusting valve is actuated by the abnormal variation of the gas in the container, but the drainage of the gas is at a distal end of the gas tube or the drainage of gas is not apparent. As a result, this safety device can not effectively detect the drainage of the gas. Furthermore, some emergencies, such as electric short circuit, fire accident, earthquake, etc., can not be detected by the safety device of the container. As a result, high pressure air still drains out from the gas tube so as to induce a more great accident to people.